disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Canciones de Phineas and Ferb
Lista de las canciones cantadas en la serie de Disney Channel Phineas y Ferb. Primera temporada } |- ! Episodio ! Canciones ! Intérprete |- | rowspan="2" | Candace Pierde la Cabeza |- | Candace | Unos coristas |- | rowspan="2" | El Rápido y el Phineas |- | Go Phineas! | Isabella y las Chicas del Club de Acampada |- | rowspan="3" | El Terror de los Gnomos en una fiesta en la Playa |- | Backyard Beach | Cantante de fondo |- | Hit the Beach | Ferb |- | rowspan="3" | Los Pocos Magníficos |- | On The Trail | Un vaquero |- | In The Mall | Phineas (e Isabella) |- | rowspan="2" | Invierano |- | S'Winter | Isabella, Gretchen y Adyson |- | rowspan="2" | ¿Eres tú mi momia? |- | My Undead Mummy & Me | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="3" | Estrellas del fracaso' |- | Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo | Phineas, Candace, Isabella y las Chicas del Club de Acampada |- | I'm Lindana And I Wanna Have Fun | Lindana |- | rowspan="2" | Bravucón salvaje |- | He's A Bully | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Saca ese Pie Grande de mi vista |- | He's Bigfoot | El Abuelo Clyde |- | rowspan="2"|'Pelea de Árboles' |- | My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother | El Dr. Doofenshmirtz |- | rowspan="3" | La máquina del tiempo |- | My Nemesis | Cantante de fondo |- | When We Didn't Get Along | Cantantes hippies |- | rowspan="2" | Juguetes para el mundo |- | Shimmy Jimmy | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El Cirque de Phineas y Ferb |- | E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. | Candace y señoras de coro |- | rowspan="4" | La Casa Del Terror |- | Adrienne Bailon! | |- | Who's That Girl | Coro de fondo |- | One Little Scare Ought To Do You Some Good | Phineas y coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | La maldición del Caballero Negro |- | The Black Knight of Worcestershire | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Yo-Hermano-Bot |- | Phinedroids and Ferbots | Los Phineandroides y Ferb-robots |- | rowspan="2" | El Cumpleaños de Mamá |- | I Love You Mom | Candace |- | rowspan="2"| Viaje al centro de Candace |- | Hemoglobin Highway | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El desfile de moda |- | Forever Summer | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Grita todo lo que puedas |- | Busted | Candace y Vanessa |- | rowspan="2" | Es un mundo de lodo y barro |- | Truck Drivin' Girl | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | La Balada de Barba Mala |- | The Ballad of Badbeard | El Abuelo Clyde/Phineas, Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, las Chicas del Club de Acampada, la calabera del barco |- | rowspan="6" | Tenemos que volver a reunir a la banda |- | Danny's Story | Danny y Phineas |- | You're Fabulous! | Bobbi, Phineas y las mujeres de la peluquería |- | Ain't Got Rhythm | Swampy, Phineas y los clientes de la biblioteca |- | Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart | Love Händel (Danny, Bobbi y Swampy) |- | Music Makes Us Better | Love Händel (Danny, Bobbi y Swampy) |- | rowspan="2" | Un día con las Bettys |- | Ready For the Bettys | Las Bettys (Missy, Tink y Crash) |- | rowspan="2" | El Pescadero Volador |- | The Flyin' Fishmonger | Phineas, Isabella, las Chicas del Club de Acampada y los hombres del coro |- | rowspan="4" | ¡Al fin! |- | The Good Life is the Life For Me | Coro de fondo |- | Little Brothers | Stacy |- | Got These Chains on me | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Las carreras de grecia |- | My Chariot | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="3" | Déjanos pillarlos |- | Leave The Busting To Us! | Cantante de fondo |- | Summer | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Menea el látigo |- | The Ring Of Fun | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El mejor día para no hacer nada |- | Do Nothing Day | Jeremy y Candace |- | rowspan="2" | Viaje a los sentimientos de Buford |- | The Only Goldfish For Me | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El campo de minigolf |- | Disco Miniature Golfing Queen | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="3" | ¿Éste ornitorrinco me hace demasiado gorda? |- | Slushy the Clown | Coro de fondo |- | Perry the Teenage Girl | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | La cámara del transito |- | That's How The Animals Go | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Bowl-R-Ama Drama |- | Pin-bowling Along | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El Monstruo de Phineas y Ferbenstein |- | Evil-Er | Chicas del coro |- | rowspan="2" | Oleo sobre Candace |- | I Must Impress My Professor | El Dr. Doofenshmirtz y las chicas del coro |- | rowspan="2" | Feria científica injusta |- | Destroyed Dreams | Baljeet, Phineas y las personas de coro |- | rowspan="2" | Feria científica injusta (otra historia) |- | Queen of Mars | Candace |- | rowspan="3" | Viaje al espacio |- | Let's Take A Rocketship to Space | Cantante de fondo |- | Shooting Star Milkshake Bar | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Dentro de un videojuego |- | Give Me A F! | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El Cometa Kermillian |- | Squirrels In My Pants | Candace y dos raperos |- | rowspan="2" | Como en dibujos animados |- | Pinhead Pierre | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Ave Doofania |- | Hail Doofania! | El Dr. Doofenshmirtz |} Segunda temporada } |- ! Episodio ! Canciones ! Intérprete |- | rowspan="3" | El Monstruo del Lago Narices |- | Save You, Save Me | Coro de fondo |- | My Wettest Friend | Coro de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | Entrevista a un Ornitorrinco |- | It's A Perfect Day | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | La Palabra del Día |- | A-G-L-E-T | Phineas, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet y el mundo |- | rowspan="2" | El ataque de la hermana de 50 pies |- | Flawless Girl | Cantante de fondo |- | rowspan="2" | El Acuario de Phineas y Ferb |- | When Will He Call Me? | Cantante de fondo |} Comentario La mayoría de los episodios tienen al menos un número musical, e incluso algunos tienen dos o a veces tres seguidos. El episodio Tenemos que volver a reunir a la banda es el episodio que más posee, con cinco. Aunque tiene un poco de casi todos los géneros musicales conocidos, el más frecuente es el pop. Categoría:Canciones de Phineas and Ferb Categoría:Phineas and Ferb